All I see is him
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Valjeans und Javerts Gedanken auf der Barrikade, ausnahmsweise musicalbasierend, slashy
1. Chapter 1

„**All I see is him"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Valjeans und Javerts Gedanken auf der Barrikade,_

_ausnahmsweise musicalbasierend, slashy_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und fast einander, alle anderen gehören ebenfalls Hugo._

1. Kapitel

Author's note: Eines der bemerkenswertesten und slashigsten Dinge der Musical-Version sind die Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Phrasen...

„Was bringt Sie hierher?" fragte der Student, der mit der Waffe auf der Barrikade hockte und Wache hielt.

„Ich komme als Freiwilliger," antwortete Jean Valjean und blieb stehen. Er hatte nicht vor, von einem dieser Studenten erschossen zu werden.

„Kommen Sie näher, und zeigen Sie sich," befahl der Student mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag.

Valjean näherte sich langsam der Barrikade.

„Sie tragen Uniform," stellte der zweite Student oben auf der Barrikade das ziemlich Offenkundige fest.

„Das ist der Grund, warum sie mich durchgelassen haben," antwortete Valjean und deutete mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinter sich. Glaubte dieser grüne Junge da oben etwa, daß er, der bei sechs Gelegenheiten aus Gefängnissen entwichen war, keinerlei Vorkehrungen treffen würde, um bis zur Barrikade vorzudringen? Daß er an der Nationalgarde vorbeimarschieren und höflich fragen würde: „Verzeihen Sie, Messieurs, gestatten Sie mir den Weg zur Barrikade, ich möchte mich dem Aufstand anschließen?" Er erklomm die Barrikade.

„Sie haben schon einige Jahre hinter sich, Monsieur," stellte der erste Student fest, als Valjean oben angekommen war, und er ihn besser sehen konnte.

„Es gibt eine Menge, was ich tun kann," erwiderte Valjean mit einem Hauch von Zurechtweisung in der Stimme und kletterte auf der anderen Seite der Barrikade wieder herunter.

Der Student deutete in die Taverne direkt neben der Barrikade. „Sehen Sie den Gefangenen dort?"

„Er war wie Sie ein Freiwilliger," mischte sich ein weiterer Student ein, dessen Atem stark nach Alkohol roch.

„Ein Spion, der sich Javert nennt," erklärte noch einer der jungen Männer.

Valjean erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, einem Blutbad von oder unter diesen halben Kindern angerichtet, Dilettantismus in Reinkultur, aber ausgerechnet Javert hinter den Barrikaden zu finden und dazu noch als Gefangenen, war so unvorstellbar, daß er daran noch nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hätte.

Die Studenten hatten Javert an einen Balken in der Taverne gefesselt, doch es schien ihm ansonsten gut zu gehen, er schien nicht verletzt zu sein, auch wenn etwas an dem Polizisten ungewohnt wirkte. Es kostete Valjean einen zweiten Blick, um festzustellen, was ihn irritierte; zum ersten Mal in dreißig Jahren trug Javert keine Uniform, sondern zivile Kleidung, die seiner hohen Gestalt nicht so ganz zu passen schien. Doch ansonsten war keine Veränderung zu erkennen. Javert hielt sich überaus gerade, was nicht allein durch die Tatsache der Fesselung zu erklären war. Seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte Furchtlosigkeit aus, eine fast schon erschreckende Ruhe angesichts eines ungewissen Schicksals. Der Kopf war stolz erhoben, was ihm einen arroganten und ein klein wenig trotzigen Ausdruck verlieh. Der Blick aus diesen kühlen, abschätzenden Augen war wach und aufmerksam, aber auch ein wenig spöttisch, wie er überlegen die Umgebung musterte.

Valjean hatte seit Montreuil-sur-mer nicht mehr mit Javert gesprochen, die kurzen Begegnungen im Haus Gorbeau oder auf der Straßen zählten nicht, und trotzdem wußte Valjean plötzlich, daß es in seinem Leben seit Toulon nur eine Konstante gegeben hatte, jemand, der immer da gewesen war, manchmal nur ein paar Meter entfernt, gelegentlich auch eine Meile weit weg, aber immer in der Nähe. Der nächste Gedanke war auf einmal völlig unerwartet da: das Bedürfnis, etwas zu tun, Javert hier herauszubringen, ihn zu beschütze...

Moment mal, seit wann paßten Javert und der Wunsch, diesen zu beschützen, in einen Satz? Jemanden beschützen, daß tat Valjean für Cosette, für Menschen, die sich selbst nicht beschützen konnten, aber für Javert? Das war zu absurd, es überhaupt mit einem weiteren Nachdenken zu adeln.

In diesem Moment wandte Javert den Kopf und starrte Valjean an. Es lag Erstaunen in diesem Blick, dann Spott und noch etwas anderes, schwer deutbares.

Valjean war sehr dankbar, daß er nicht gezwungen wurde, sich mit seinen Gedanken und diesem Blick weiter zu beschäftigen, denn der Anführer der Studenten, ein großer Blonder mit einem Ausdruck von Fanatismus in den Augen, drückte ihm ein Gewehr in die Hand. „Nehmen Sie das und benutzen Sie es gut. Aber wenn Sie uns in den Rücken fallen, werden Sie nicht lang genug leben, um es jemandem zu erzählen."

Valjean schluckte eine Erwiderung herunter, daß er grundsätzlich nicht auf jemanden schoß, um ihn zu töten, denn die Soldaten des Königs begannen, tatsächlich vorzurücken. Er schoß nicht gezielt auf sie; die Schüsse, die er abgab, gingen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Einige Schüsse der Studenten fanden hingegen ihr Ziel, Soldaten brachen zusammen.

„Scharfschütze!" brüllte plötzlich ein Student mit einer polnischen Fahne um die Hüften, der dabei war, seinen Karabiner zu laden.

Ohne nachzudenken, wandte Valjean sich um, sah, daß auf dem Dach hinter ihnen ein Soldat auf den Anführer der Studenten angelegt hatte, hob sein eigenes Gewehr und schoß dem Scharfschützen mit einem gezielten Schuß den Hut vom Kopf.

Erschreckt zog sich der Mann zurück. Fast im gleichen Moment begannen auch die Soldaten mit dem Rückzug. Die Studenten jubelten.

Der Anführer brachte die anderen zum Schweigen. „Sie werden zurückkommen und eine neue Attacke starten," sagte er und wandte sich an Valjean. „Für Ihre Geistesgegenwart, für Ihre Tat werde ich Ihnen danken, Monsieur, wenn wir die Schlacht gewonnen haben."

Valjean warf einen langen Blick in die Taverne hinein. Javert erwiderte den Blick mit finsterer Miene, als wenn er sagen wollte: „Großartig, 24601, nicht nur ein Dieb und ein flüchtiger Sträfling, sondern auch noch ein Aufständischer."

Valjean schmerzte dieser Blick mehr, als er sich einzugestehen wagte. Und im nächsten Moment wußte er, was er tun würde, und genauso wußte er, daß er es bereuen würde, bitter bereuen. „Danken Sie mir nicht, Monsieur, es gibt etwas, daß Sie tun können."

„Wenn es in meiner Macht steht..."

Noch, wußte Valjean, konnte er sich selbst retten, wenn er jetzt schwieg, doch es war wie damals in Montreuil. Er konnte nicht jemandem dem Tode oder dem Elend überlassen, um sich selbst zu retten, denn das würde ihn auf ewig verdammen. Und diesmal ging es nicht um irgendeinen Unbekannten, diesmal war es Javert, und Javert war... auf eine verdrehte Weise wichtig, notwendig sogar. Eine Welt, Valjeans Welt, wäre viel ärmer ohne Javert. „Geben Sie mir den Spion Javert, lassen Sie mich für ihn Sorge tragen." Es war heraus.

Javert rief spöttisch etwas darüber aus, daß die Welt und das Gesetz auf dem Kopf stünden.

„Tun Sie, was Sie zu tun haben. Der Mann gehört Ihnen."

Die weiteren Studenten murrten, was Valjean eher nebenbei zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Worte „Der Mann gehört Ihnen." klangen in ihm nach, denn aus unerfindlichen Gründen machten sie Sinn.

Oh, Gott, fuhr es Valjean durch den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es war logisch, es war folgerichtig, aber es war auch verstörend, diesen Gedanken überhaupt zuzulassen. Er hatte Gefühle für Javert, und das Gefühl der Furcht vor ihm war definitiv nicht das vorherrschende dabei. Erreichte sein Märtyrertum jetzt schon ein neues Niveau, wenn er Javert anstarrte, als sei dieser nicht das Problem, sondern die Lösung, und wenn er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, den Polizisten in den Arm zu nehmen, zu trösten und zu beschützen, und sei es vor sich selbst?

Valjean fiel nichts Besseres ein in dem Zustand der Verwirrung, in dem er sich befand, als zu Javert hinüber zu gehen und zu sagen: „So trifft man sich wieder." Er löste die Fesseln, die Javert an den Pfeiler banden, und führte ihn aus der Taverne.

„Danach hast du dein Leben lang gehungert," ätzte der Inspecteur, „nun nimm deine Rache." Er sah zu, wie Valjean den Karabiner an die Wand lehnte und ein Messer aus der Tasche zog. „Wie richtig, daß du mich mit einem Messer tötest."

„Sie reden zuviel," fuhr ihn Valjean an und durchschnitt die Fesseln; er wollte nicht hören, was Javert ihm aus Verachtung an den Kopf werfen würde. „Ihr Leben ist sicher in meinen Händen."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Automatisch rieb Javert sich die Handgelenke.

„Verschwinden Sie von hier." Wie komisch, daß Valjean sich eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil wünschte...

„Valjean, nimm dich in Acht, ich warne dich."

„Machen Sie, daß Sie hier wegkommen." Valjean wurde ein wenig gereizt. Natürlich hatte er keine Dankbarkeit erwartet, aber wenigstens ein zivilisiertes Umgehen miteinander war doch nicht zuviel verlangt.

„Einmal ein Dieb, immer ein Dieb. Was du willst, mußt du stehlen. Du tauscht dein Leben gegen meins. Ja, Valjean, du willst ein Geschäft."

Valjean nahm die Worte bewegungslos hin. Er ertrug die eisige Anklage, die Javert über ihm auskippte. Nur seine Schultern sanken ein Stück hinab.

Die nächsten Worte ließen ihn allerdings direkt in Javerts Augen starren. Etwas veränderte sich, das herabsetzende „du" war verschwunden. „Erschießen Sie mich jetzt, das ist alles, was ich will. Wenn Sie mich gehen lassen, nehmen Sie sich in Acht. Sie werden mir weiter Rede und Antwort zu stehen haben."

Plötzlich fühlte Valjean sich müde, sehr müde, er war es leid, diese Verachtung zu ertragen, doch gleichzeitig war es ihm wichtig, auf die Anschuldigungen zu erwidern. „Sie irren sich und haben sich immer geirrt. Ich bin ein Mensch, nicht schlimmer als jeder andere Mann. Sie sind frei, und es gibt dafür keine Bedingungen, keinen Handel und kein Bitten." Das reichte nicht, es mußte Worte geben, die sie einander näher brachte. „Es gibt nichts, dessen ich Sie beschuldige. Sie haben Ihre Pflicht getan, nicht mehr."

Javert machte eine unwillige Handbewegung, die genau zeigte, daß er Valjeans Verzeihung für etwas Lästiges hielt, das man hinwegwischen müsse.

Warum war es nur so schwer? Es mußte etwas geben, womit Valjean den Inspecteur dazu bringen konnte, in ihm einen Menschen zu sehen. „Wenn ich hier lebend herauskomme, finden Sie mich in der Rue Plumet Nr. 55. Ich zweifle nicht, daß unsere Wege sich wieder kreuzen werden."

Javert starrte ihn an, als habe er Zweifel an seinem Verstand. Valjean erwiderte den Blick mit großer Intensität. Er weigerte sich standhaft, die Augen niederzuschlagen, und so war es Javert, der sich abwandte. Mit schnellen, aber unsicheren Schritten entfernte er sich.

Valjean griff nach dem Karabiner und schoß.

4


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Author's note: Was um Apoll und aller seiner Musen hat Schönberg verleitet, Javert ausgerechnet zu der Instrumental-Reprise von „Bring him home" nach Valjean suchen zu lassen?

Irgendetwas zwang Javert beinahe magisch zurück zur Barrikade, nachdem sie gefallen war. Seine Schritte hatten ihn heim geführt, nachdem er dem Tod, von dem er sicher gewesen war, daß er kommen würde, auf so unglaubliche Weise entkommen war. Es war keine bewußte Entscheidung gewesen, hierher zurückzukommen, eher ein Automatismus, der ihn zwang, nach Hause zu gehen, um sich dieser albernen Verkleidung zu entledigen und wieder seine Uniform anzuziehen.

Er war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten ihn auf seine Instinkte zurückgeworfen, und sein stärkster Instinkt war nun einmal der des Jägers. Es war dieser Instinkt, der ihn zurück zur Barrikade zog.

Es lag ein widerlicher Geruch in der Luft, der Gestand von Schießpulver mischte sich mit demjenigen von Blut. Der vom Regen aufgeweichten Straßenstaub bildete eine undefinierbare Mischung mit einer Masse, über deren Konsistenz man lieber nicht zweimal nachdachte.

Javert kletterte über die Reste der Barrikade und begann, sich näher umzusehen. Keiner der Verteidiger der Stellung gab ein Lebenszeichen von sich. Teilweise hingen die Leichen kopfüber zwischen den Teilen, aus denen die Sperre errichtet worden war, teilweise lagen die Toten in grotesk verdrehtem Zustand darum herum.

Es war der Anblick dieser mehrerer Dutzend Leichen, der in Javert plötzlich eine fieberhafte Aktivität erweckte. Er begann, die Toten zu untersuchen, ihre Köpfe anzuheben, um ihre Gesichter sehen zu können. Er mußte einfach diese Gewißheit haben. Einige erkannte er; während er die Studenten beobachtet hatte, war es schließlich Teil seiner Aufgabe gewesen, sie im Auge zu behalten und möglichst viel über sie zu erfahren. Hier war der Kerl mit dem Polentick, Feuilly, dort der Hypochonder Joly. Der Körper von Combeferre hatte sich mit dem Fuß in der Barrikade verfangen und hing sehr unnatürlich kopfüber nach unten. Lesgle, Coufreyrac, Bahorel, nach und nach gelang es Javert, sämtliche Leichen zu identifizieren, die um die Barrikade herumlagen. Sogar diesen lästigen Straßenbengel, der ihn verraten hatte, fand er.

Was er nicht fand, war das, wonach er eigentlich suchte. Keine der Leichen hatte leuchtend weißes Haar, keine trug ein Brandmal auf der Brust.

Javert war nicht sicher – er, der doch immer sicher war! – weswegen er es eigentlich so wichtig fand, nach Valjeans Leiche zu suchen, wo die Jagd doch vorbei war. Entweder war 24601 gestorben oder von hier entkommen, und dann wußte er, wo er ihn suchen mußte.

Trotzdem suchte Javert weiter. Er wußte nicht, was er mehr fürchtete: Valjeans Leiche zu finden, oder sie nicht zu finden. Allein die Vorstellung, daß die nächste Leiche, die er umdrehte, die ihm so vertrauten Gesichtszüge offenbaren würde, legte sich wie eine kalte Hand um den Stein, der sein Herz war.

Er wollte Valjean nicht tot sehen, das war ihm zum ersten Mal bewußt, das hatte er nie gewollt. Zur Strecke gebracht, dorthin transportiert, wohin er gehörte, ja, aber niemals tot.

Und wenn er keine Leiche fand, dann verlangte die Pflicht von Javert, zur Rue Plumet zu gehen, um eine Verhaftung vorzunehmen. Aber wie konnte er das, nach dem, was Valjean vor wenigen Stunden in einem seiner selbstzerstörerischen Anfälle von Märtyrertum getan hatte?

Warum hatte dieser verdammte Dieb nur seine Adresse nennen müssen? Ansonsten hätte Javert einfach glauben können, Valjean sei erneut in dem großen, unübersichtlichen Moloch, der Paris war, untergetaucht.

Weil er will, daß du zu ihm kommst, beantwortete Javert seine Frage selbst und zwang sich dazu, lieber nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum Valjean so etwas wollen sollte.

Ihm dort in seinem Haus gegenüberzutreten, nach allem, was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war? Nachdem er in Montreuil von sich gewiesen hatte, ein Spitzel zu sein, aber genau bei der Tätigkeit eines Spitzels, denn etwas anderes war sein Aufenthalt auf den Barrikaden nicht gewesen, von Valjean gesehen worden zu sein? Auch so ein quälender Gedanke, der fortgeschoben werden mußte.

Inzwischen hatte Javert die letzten vor der Barrikade liegenden Körper untersucht; es gab dann nur noch eine Möglichkeit, wo sich Valjeans Leiche befinden konnte, wenn er denn tot war.

Javert holte noch einmal tief Atem und betrat die Taverne, die er durchaus nicht zwingend hatte wiedersehen müssen. Die Vorbehalte betrafen gar nicht so sehr seine Gefangenschaft, sondern die Umstände seiner Freilassung.

Die Tische und Stühle lagen wild durcheinander, es roch neben der von draußen bekannten Mischung aus Pulverdampf und Blut zudem noch nach Wein. Es fanden sich hier drinnen nur zwei Leichen, die dicht zusammen an einer Wand lagen. Offenbar waren sie an die Wand gestellt worden. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte Javert fest, daß es sich um den Anführer der Studenten Enjolras handelte. Der andere Mann war der ewig betrunkene Grantaire. Sie mußten gemeinsam Seite an Seite gestorben sein, und nun im Tod lagen sie in einer friedlichen Umarmung wie ein Liebespaar, das sie womöglich auch gewesen waren.

Diese Vertrautheit erinnerte Javert an Träume, die ihn gequält hatte, die er hatte ignorieren wollen und nicht können…

Mühsam riß er sich von dem Anblick los und wappnete sich innerlich dagegen, was er noch im Hinterzimmer der Taverne vorfinden würde. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß dieses leer war.

Aber wo war Valjean dann? Wie war es möglich gewesen, dem Ende des Aufstandes zu entkommen?

Und ehe er wußte, was geschah, hatten Javerts Lippen ein kurzes, lautloses Dankgebet geformt, daß er Valjeans Leiche nicht gefunden hatte, auch wenn er einem Besuch in der Rue Plumet nicht gerade mit Begeisterung entgegen sah.

Als Javert die Taverne verließ, fühlte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Dankbarkeit dafür, daß Valjean dieses Talent entwickelt hatte, immer und überall herauszukommen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Zugang zur Kanalisation. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schob er seine Gedanken der vergangenen Augenblicke beiseite und gab sich wieder vollauf seinem Jagdinstinkt hin.

2


End file.
